Beyblade School : deel 3
Pauze was altijd een grote chaos. Maar nu is het de eerste dag na de vakantie, dus doet iedereen zijn best om dit schooljaar eindelijk eens een goede plek te pakken te krijgen. In zijn haast botst Gingka tegen Kyoya op. " Hé, valsspeler, kun je niet uitkijken?!" Roept Kyoya boos. " Wie noem hij hier een valsspeler? Wacht maar, jij vuile.." Gingka maakt zijn zin niet af, maar valt Kyoya aan. Nile, die samen met Demure druk bezig is ervoor te zorgen dat de mensen stoppen met rennen, ziet het gebeuren. Snel loopt hij naar Elina, die samen met haar vriendinnen aan een lange tafel in de aula zit. " Elina! Gingka en Kyoya gaan met elkaar op de vuist! Ik kan ze niet tegenhouden! We moeten iets doen!" Elina zucht en staat op. " is het weer zover? Oké... Celia, kun jij mijn vader... Eh... ik bedoel schoolhoofd Hagane gaan halen? Lillian, Victoria, kom met mij mee." snel rennen Elina en haar vriendinnen naar de vechtende jongens toe. " jongens!" Roept ze kwaad. " hou daar onmiddellijk mee op! zijn jullie helemaal gek geworden? Jullie komen echt in de problemen!" Dan komen Ryo en Celia aanrennen. " O, kom op! Als zelfs het schoolhoofd door de gangen rent, wat heeft ons werk dan voor zin?" Moppert Nile geïrriteerd. Ryo negeert hem en probeert samen met Elina, Celia, Lillian en Victoria Gingka en Kyoya uit elkaar te halen. Al Gingka doorkrijgt dat het zijn vader en zus zijn die hem en Kyoya uit elkaar duwen houdt hij onmiddellijk op. Kyoya ziet dat, en stopt zelf ook. " Gingka en Kyoya, ik had beter van jullie verwacht. Naar mijn kantoor allebei, en wel nu!" Zegt Ryo. " en jullie," zegt hij tegen iedereen die was komen kijken. " Ga naar de aula toe of zo. Er is hier niets te zien." Dan loopt hij met de jongens naar zijn kantoor. Elina loopt met haar vriendinnen terug naar de tafel, maar voordat ze er zijn gaat de bel al. Ze hebben nu muziekles, van Julian. Zo erg kan dat nog niet zijn? ze lopen de klas in en gaan zitten. Julian begint de les meteen. " Dit jaar hebben de leraren gezamelijk besloten om meer tijd te besteden aan muziek en toneel. Daarom hebben we dit jaar een herfstbal, een kerstfeest, een eindejaarsgala en een musical. Dus Elina, ik wil jou en je band vragen of jullie bij al deze evenementen voor muziek wilden zorgen. En natuurlijk hoort daar ook een grote rol in de musical bij. Dus... Wat zeggen jullie ervan?" Elina kijkt naar haar vriendinnen. Ze had vorig jaar een band opgericht, genaamd " Galaxy heart", samen met Kyoya, Gingka, Nile, Lillian, Celia en Victoria. Nile en Lillian speelden gitaar, Gingka drumde, Kyoya stond achter het keyboard, Victoria speelde viool, Celia was hun manager en zij was de zangeres. Elina wist bijna zeker dat de anderen het ermee eens zouden zijn, dus zegt ze: " ja, natuurlijk. Wij doen mee!" " Daar had ik eigenlijk al op gerekend. We spelen de musical "Grease". Ik wilde jou graag als Sandy hebben, en Gingka of Kyoya als Danny. Dat moet ik nog beslissen. Nile, jij wordt Kenickie en Lillian, jij wordt Rizzo. Victoria kan Frenchy zijn en Celia wordt Doody. Lijkt dat julliie wat?" " Dat klinkt geweldig!" " Mooi dan stel ik voor dat jullie de scripts vast gaan lezen. Ze liggen achter in het lokaal, op de kast. O ja, voor degene die geen grote rol willen of krijgen, is er plek bij de decorateurs, de mensen van de techniek en de mensen van de kleding. Aan de slag allemaal!" De les is veel te snel voorbij. Halverwege de les komen Gingka en Kyoya binnenvallen, en krijgen ook nog eens een preek van Julian. Na het blokuur muziek hebben ze weer pauze. " Mijn vader heeft ervoor gezorgd dat alle klassen nu een eigen tafel in de aula hebben, dus dat geruzie en geren zou nu eindelijk afgelopen moeten zijn." Zei Elina tegen haar vriendinnen, terwijl ze naar hun tafel lopen. Elina gaat tussen Gingka en Tsubasa in zitten, tegenover Kyoya. Die zit achterover gezakt in zijn stoel met zijn voeten op tafel. " Kyoya, zou je alsjeblieft je voeten van de tafel willen halen?" Vraagt Elina voorzichtig. Kyoya haalt zijn schouders op en haalt zijn voeten van tafel. Even is het doodstil. Maar dan komen Yu en Thithi aanrennen. Yu begint meteen opgewonden te praten met Gingka en Kyoya, zonder dat deze doorhebben dat Thithi ondertussen een deel van hun eten pakt. Als Kyoya dat doorkrijgt wordt hij weer kwaad: " geef terug, vervelende kleuters!" Schreeuwt hij, en hij springt overeind en zet de achtervolging in. Gingka barst in lachen uit. " Eh... Gingka? Volgens mij zie je iets over het hoofd." Zegt Elina. Gingka kijkt naar zijn bord en ziet dat Thithi ook zijn eten gepakt heeft. Snel staat hij op en rent Yu, Thithi en Kyoya achterna. Nile probeert niet eens meer om ze tegen te houden. " Hé Elina," zegt Tsubasa dan opeens. " heb je zin om vanmiddag met mij te gaan vissen?" " ja, leuk." antwoordt ze. "Vanmiddag meteen na school?" " Afgesproken." Dan kijkt ze naar haar vriendin Victoria. Die went snel haar hoofd af. Ze heeft alles gehoord. " ook dat nog." mompelt Elina zo zacht dat niemand het kam horen. Victoria vind Tsubasa leuk, en nu denkt ze vast dat Elina hem wil inpikken. snel staat ze op en loopt naar haar vriendin toe. " Victoria, kan ik even met je praten?" Victoria knikt en staat op. Elina ziet dat ze bijna moet huilen. Samen lopen ze naar buiten En gaan op een bankje onder een boom zitten. " Luister Victoria, Tsubasa is mijn beste vriend, maar ik ben niet verliefd op hem! Ik hou van Kyoya. Tsubasa is helemaal van jou." "M-m-maar jullie gaan samen vissen." Snikt Victoria. Elina lacht. " ja, als vrienden! Het is geen date of zoiets. Ik denk niet dat Kyoya dat echt leuk zou vinden." even blijft het stil. Dan zegt Elina: " ik zal tegen Tsubasa zeggen dat jij ook een keer mee wil, goed?" Victoria knikt en veegt haar tranen af. Dan gaat de bel. " Kom," zegt Elina. " dit is onze laatste les vandaag. Laten we er het beste van maken en dan zien we morgen wel verder." samen lopen ze de school weer in. Alles zou goed komen. Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken